Goodbye,TRPS.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Disqus Purge Everything Will Be Gone Goodbye, TRPS. 2 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 7 hours ago Dear all, It is with a broken heart to tell you all that Disqus has decided to delete all channels that are not connected to a website on September 1st. This includes TRPS. Why? Well, from my understanding, because of money and customer support not wanting to do their FUCKING JOB, everyone's characters are going to be taken out to the back alley and SHOT. And there is nothing we can do about it. Many RPERs and I are talking about moving to another platform, such as Discord, Amino, Reddit, etc. But right now our main priority is backing up things as much as we can. If you have been on here before, PLEASE BACK UP YOUR RPS OR THEY WILL BE GONE. As of today, I will no longer be posting any more weekly RPs and any other discussions will automatically be closed to all comments. Be sure to check the comments section on the main comic page for any developments from me. Someone once said, "The Universe doesn't end, it just changes." I would like to think that this is not the end of TRPS, it's just changing. I want to let you all know that I have had fun with every single one of you out there! I loved waking up and reading all the new stories and meeting all the fascinating and wonderful characters and their creators over the last four years. So please, back up EVERYTHING that is important to you on this forum and check for updates from me in the comments section of TGS! Goodbye Disqus. Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 12 days ago Pyrogue 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • 12 days ago • edited Jesus 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Setae • 11 days ago We need help copying all the unsaved role plays 1 •Share › Avatar Setae MillieGriffin • 10 days ago Sure. What can I do? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Setae • 10 days ago We're all copying and pasting all the rps we were in that haven't been saved yet and hopefully if enough people do it it will over lap , you can copy and paste all the rps you were in as much as you can. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae MillieGriffin • 10 days ago Allright. I’ve only been in a single one-shot rp the last couple years (I’m fairly sure). Is there anything else I can do? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Setae • 10 days ago Maybe if there's some favorite stories you don't want to lose you can copy them down too? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae MillieGriffin • 10 days ago Allright •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 10 days ago • edited I'm copying all the Fanart Showcases, I'm starting from the beginning and have done from September 2016 to August 2017 so far. Mz is copying the main role-playing pages starting from the end (the newest) and had done from page 200 to page 177, with a little help from A Passerby, last time she mentioned it in the chat. She's also done the Scratch Pad threads. 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Wizardblizzard • 10 days ago You guys need more help? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 10 days ago Yes! We need all the help we can get! Begin by copying all the discussions and stories you were in! Then check back for more tasks! 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 10 days ago Only had one in the last couple years. Is there anything else? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 10 days ago Go onto your profile and check out the profiles of people on TRPS who haven't been on in a while and copy their stuff. BTW Setae, do I have your contact info? 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 10 days ago Okay And no I don’t think so. What do you want? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 10 days ago Is there an email I can get to you? We're all on Google Hangouts. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 10 days ago I have a gmail. You still here? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 10 days ago Yep! 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 10 days ago Taking it down now •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 10 days ago Shit i didnt get it 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 9 days ago Dude •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 9 days ago I'm sorry I got distracted �� 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 9 days ago Its fine, man :P Still want it? •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 9 days ago • edited Mz has turned her attention to the FIRST role-playing threads, and has done from the beginning to page 50. I've now done all the Fanart Showcases, also Tairais's "The Other Kind of Not Fade Away" and "Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities" (including the pictures). •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 10 days ago • edited Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages Tairais CarwashCat chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll MadderJanobii Annieloo Irina Leví Calling everybody! If you want to keep your old stories, come and get them now while you can, before the end of the month, as Disqus is deleting it all! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 10 days ago Hoo boy. Currently saving the stories Lewis has been in, starting with the earliest first. Was doing that yesterday as well. Hangouts slows the process down if I have it running, so if you don't see me on there, that's why. 5 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 9 days ago Good job! Glad you got here in time! I wonder if Hangouts does that for my computer as well, will test that, thanks for the tip. 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 9 days ago • edited I wish you a surplus of luck, Jekyll1886. I know that gathering all of one's creations is not an easy task--it certainly was difficult to do so with mine--so I do hope you are successful. There is, after all, quite a lot of "paperwork" to be done, if discussions and their stories can be called that. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 A Passerby • 9 days ago Thank you, and likewise. I'm currently only 1/2 a year into the 3 years I've been on this forum. XDX 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 8 days ago It is most appreciated. If it is of any comfort to you, nearly 300 discussions have already been saved in a single spot, working from the most recent one back. The link has been provided on Hangouts, if you are ever taking a moment to rest from archiving and are free to check without it dampening the processing powers of your computer. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 A Passerby • 8 days ago Thanks! I went on Hangouts and got the link. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 8 days ago • edited Share the link with me if you can? <:V Edit: Got it 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 8 days ago Hyde without a Jekyll posted this in the Google Hangouts chat. Passing it on for the information of anyone who wasn't there. 1. don't delete anything, Mz. 2. https://the-roleplaying-sci... 3. it doesn't get formats or pictures but it does get the words and it's fast (got all that in 3-4 hours and ordered from oldest to newest, over 17% done because i'm skipping the spam discussions) 4. I have pictures as links because I'm half hoping those wont go boom 4.5 please don't touch it until i'm done and have reformatted the main link page. 5. You can always move the RPs to here https://the-roleplaying-sci... Send me your wiki thing mz. hyde and I can make you the mod. 6. email me if its important I don't have time to read through all of this (need to sleep night!) Currently HJ has transferred 278 threads to this stash! So if you look at the page and an RP of yours is there, you probably don't need to copy that yourself UNLESS it has pictures or relies heavily on formatting (bold, italic, etc.), in which case you will need to copy it again as HJ's quick method, whatever it is, doesn't save those. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox • 8 days ago • edited Jekyll1886 VVVVI copied this off the chat cause I'm still looking for itVVVVV god ok this sucks to ask but there a bit from posthogmanay with Callum, Lewis, and Mz. She hands him the rest of the clothes she tailored for him and then Callum and Lewis walk out together. I for the life of me can't find it even though it happened Do you know where this last bit is? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 8 days ago No, but I'm slowly working my way through everything on my profile. I can message you when/if I find it. Feel free to look on my profile, too, if you like. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 8 days ago Will do and thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 7 days ago • edited Mystery solved! Lewis actually left on his own, while Val and Callum were still in Val's room. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago • edited AHHHHHH OK! THANK YOU! I'll add that if you can link it! 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 8 days ago • edited I've saved what I can from my RPs. Any discussions on where we're moving to? I think Discord would be good. (OOC channels, etc.) Edit: also, has anyone saved the Red Death Scare and Red Death Redemption arcs? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 7 days ago I've saved it while we were playing it, and red death redemption, and how to NOT kill people™. We're still kinda debating on where we should put the forum after this. I know you don't feel comfortable about giving your email address out, but besides this forum we don't have any way to get in touch with you after disqus dies, would you accept a link to our Google Hangouts or my email? 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 7 days ago Sure. •Share › Avatar Setae • 7 days ago • edited I’m working through some of the people who havent been on in a while. I’ve saved all of Annieloo’s rps and I’m working on MadderJanobii. Aside from that I have all of Good Girls at the Cabaret (part 1) and Experiments (or atleast the first part). Edit: MadderJanobii’s rps are in house. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago • edited I've now successfully saved ALL of my own RPs (and others) into a total of 485 Word document files. The formatting's mostly been retained, and I've pasted in links to videos if the links still worked. The only bit of formatting that didn't come through was the spoiler/grayout boxes. For good measure, I grabbed Hawleymod's stuff, too, as well as most if not all of the TGS podcast posts. Also Floyd Fletcher's. If you were in a roleplay with Gabby Utterpun, Lewis Weir, Hawley Griffin, CarwashCat/Sydney Shaw, or Floyd Fletcher, I have the file--formatting intact. Gabby: Check. Lewis: Check. Hawley: Check. Sydney: Check. Floyd: Check. What else needs doing? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago Tai is too busy with life stuff to do theirs. Do you need anything help with that? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 7 days ago • edited I can grab everything of Tai's from the Charricthran-Kothar Profile discussion onwards to the present, but can't access anything before the Char Profile. If anyone could grab any earlier stuff that isn't on the wiki already, that would help immensely. Edit: Have grabbed Tai's stuff from Char's profile discussion to the present. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago Thanks a bunch! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 7 days ago My pleasure. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Mz.Hyde Here's a link to a page with a link to everything I've saved: https://the-roleplaying-sci... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Hyde without a Jekyll •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Helen Jekyll •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Tairais •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago MillieGriffin •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Setae •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Wizardblizzard •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago The Fox •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago RBDECEPTICON17 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago A Passerby •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Catt Hatter •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Pyrogue •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago Miss-Dreamerkat •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago chatterghosts •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 5 days ago Damn, well done, dude 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 5 days ago Thanks. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy Disqus' Privacy Policy